The story of the Rouge
by bahamalama2000
Summary: When 12 year old Kevin Kenny is stuck in Minecraft by an evil force along with his best friends, will he and his friends be able to win the fight against this mysterious being, or will they fall into despair... Rated T for swearing and blood. Also contains a small amount of romance.
1. Prolouge

I in no way shape or form own Minecraft or the mods stated in this fanfiction. I do own the fanfic itself and all the people in it. As this is my first fanfic, please enjoy!

Prologue

It was an uneventful day at St. Damian, a catholic grade school, unless you were Kevin Kenny. He, like every week, joked with his friends, got in a fight with the school bully, and awkwardly avoided his crush. He was a seventh grader, and was picked on by most kids in his class. He loved video games, mostly because he had asthma, and after getting rid of it had little to no knowledge of sports so he had turned to electronics. His most favorite game of all time is minecraft, due to its simple controls and having no real restrictions due to mods. He always uses Technic modpacks for mods since he doesn't know how to install them.

Anyways, it was 2:58 and Kevin was watching the clock, waiting to get out of his prison and onto his computer. Finally the bell rung and he was on his way to his house, which was two blocks away. While walking he thought of what he modpack he was going to play when he got home. After getting into his house, he decided to try a new one. While he was browsing the site, he saw a modpack titled "?" , that has 5 of his most favorite mods in it (Balkon's weapons mod, tale of kingdoms, NEI, better dungeons mod, and smart moving mod) , as well as one mod that he had never heard of before. It was simply called protect. Despite the unknown mod, Kevin decided to download it, even though his conscience told him not to. He then started it up and waited for it to finish downloading. When it finished, he started it up and checked to see if it had any texture packs, and to his surprise, it did! It was called teleport, which seemed interesting. He activated it, and his computer flashed a bright white, making him look away. When Kevin finally looked at the screen, he instantly blacked out…

Hi guys, bobgermoen here! I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong. And I know it's a little short, but the actual chapter one will be much longer than this. Until next time! BAHAMALAMA OUT!


	2. Chapter 1: Minecraft much?

Bahamalama here! It's time for chapter two! I don't own anything but the story and the characters. So, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 1: Minecraft much? 

Kevin took it a LOT better than people would have thought.

While most people would have wondered what the hell the flash was and where they were, Kevin was thinking of every Minecraft fan fiction he has ever read.

Now let me back up here. After blacking out, Kevin woke up in a forest. This surprisingly wasn't the first thing on this boy's mind, as he was wondering how his favorite hoodie, his glow in the dark creeper shirt, a dark blue backpack, and a pair of jeans, all of which he wasn't wearing when he was on his computer, was on him now. Anyways, after looking around he realized that everything was made of blocks, which in turn caused him to be where he is now. After what felt like an eternity, Kevin looked into the backpack to find a book, a map, and a wooden axe, as well as two stone knives in his pockets. As Kevin read the book, which was mostly telling him how to craft, crafting recipes for the mods(which he didn't need, due to the NEI mod) , the location of the ToK castle (which he was in no way close to) ,and monster/animal info, he found a very interesting little note. "You, five of your friends, and thousands of other players are scattered in my own "creation". In case you were wondering, you are in Minecraft, and the teleportation texture pack actually teleports you here. You will not get thirsty, but will get hungry. The "protect" mod you saw is actually a mod that adds a bunch of monsters, weapons, pets, item, food, and a tower at the center of the ToK castle with 100 floors, each with their own bosses at the end of them that you need to beat to get out of Minecraft," Kevin closed the book and stopped reading for a second. "Sounds a lot like SAO," he thought out loud. "Well, back to reading." He said as he started to re-open the book. He turned the page and just stared at the page wide-eyed, as on the page said", but if you die before the last level is beaten, you die in real life too. If you want to survive, you should look for your friends." Kevin, who has a habit of getting lost VERY often (even in his school which he's been at for 8 years) and has a VERY bad fear of heights, said to himself "well, I'm fu**ed", and started to take out the map. Right after he took it out, an arrow hit the ground right next to him. "What the…" Kevin started to say, but before he could finish two skellies came out from behind a tree and then started to shoot at him. He ran as fast as possible in a random direction, and when he turned around he found that they aren't behind him anymore. Sighing, he took out the map and began to see where he was and saw he was almost to the castle. "I should probably make a house," he said as he began to chop some wood with the axe in his backpack.

_**Thirty minutes later **_

"Well, it'll do," Kevin said looking at his box-like home while munching on some bacon", but I still couldn't find a GOD DAMN SHEEP." Kevin said, cursing his wooly mortal enemy. "Well, looks like I'm sleeping on the floor then." He said, remembering when he was little and always asked to sleep downstairs on the floor. He then lay down on the wooden flooring and thought about his family. Where did they think he was? How much time had passed in the real world? What does his nephew think happened? What friends came here with him? As he was pondering these thoughts, he heard a strange, very loud sound he has never heard in minecraft before. "What the hell is that?" Kevin thought as he got up from where he was laying. He opened his wooden door and found a giant sheep. "HOLY SHEEP!" he said as he slammed the door. He opened the door a little to see the giant wooly animal munching on some grass. "Wow, with all that wool I could make a bed!" he exclaimed. Taking out a bow and some arrows he got from killing a skeleton, he opened the door and took aim at its head. He shot the arrow, but it just bounced off. "Hmm, maybe I need to sheer it," Kevin thought, taking out some wooden sheers that he made (from the protect mod) and slowly walked towards the wooly monstrosity. When he started to sheer, 10 blocks of wool fell off and hovered above the ground. He looked up and saw that the sheep was completely wool-less, so he took out the bow, picked up the arrow, and let it fly. It went thru its head and hit the tree next to it. Kevin went to the spot it was at and picked up three pieces of raw giant sheep as well as the arrow in the tree. "Well, better make a bed." He said, walking back in the house.

_**PREVIEW**_

WHEN KEVIN FINALY MAKES IT TO THE CASTLE, HE SEES A VERY FAMILIAR FACE. BUT IT'S NOT ONE HE EXPECTED TO SEE. WHO IS THIS PERSON? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Hi it's Bahamalama here! If you're confused about the title, just wait a couple of chapters for the story to get set completely. Anyways, BAHAMALAMA OUT! 


End file.
